


Everything

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want this? Fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 030207 All Prompts _'Coz It's Easy, Once You Know How It's Done...'_

Dick grins and curls his hand tighter. Oh yeah--fuck yeah like that. He's good at this, always has been. Knows all the best combinations and teases and ways to touch; how Bruce likes to be touched.

He'd jerked Bruce off for the first time when he was fourteen. Watched, fascinated, at the play of slip and skin and beautiful features twisted in pleasure so profound it looked like anguish.

He'd been jerking himself off long before he was fourteen.

Hot blood and hard length against his palm. Friction and slick from spit, from precome. His shoulders droop, pinch forward, and Dick's head falls back, hits the wall. It's brick and crumbling mortar. Smells like mold and dust. Doesn't give. Beans him right in the skull. The starburst of pain edges his growing pleasure and it's good. So good.

He'd jerked Bruce off late in the night, after dinner, after Bats, after bed. Crept in on feet more silent than Bruce even believed, crept between comforter and sheets, boxers and flesh. Raw desire and belief this should happen, want for it to, wrist and fingers and skin-slip play where Bruce was soft and sleeping, then trembling, then heavy and thick in his hold's embrace. Bruce had started awake, caught him, too late to take back. Not too late to try and say _no_.

Heartbeat in his throat and his thighs strain, knees bent sharp as he rolls onto the balls of his feet. He jacks faster, twist in his arm as he pulls, circle the tip, screw back down. His breath matches his strokes and his hips snap counter-rhythm. All of it hard, fast, cresting the edge and riding along and along the balance of _almost_ and _there_.

He'd groaned when Bruce's hand had slid up his arm, thumb deep pressure in the bend of his elbow. Blue eyes black, tucked away in shadow, bare glint of moonlight pale and freezing where it fell over them. Minutes had felt like hours as they'd stared, challenged, and he'd ached. Ached to finish Bruce, ached where his cock throbbed, ached on his hands and knees discovered slipped up between Bruce's legs before he'd gotten as far as he'd felt he must for this to succeed. They'd grappled, shuddered, then Dick had licked his lips, said _yes_ and cursed and had his breath stolen when Bruce said fine, then. You want this? Fine.

Muscles scream, taut with effort and sweat-sheen. They bunch and tug at their brink, near agony, and his world is diminishing to the molten core where his spine bites into the wall and his hand sloppy and speeding around his cock.

He'd jerked Bruce off so fast and good it'd changed their lives forever, that night. Finally. Fucking finally--and forever. Bruce had challenged him and he'd answered and whatever all it was they found--they knew would be there to find--was so much more and better than _fine_. No one proven wrong, only _them_ and this proven right.

Dick comes, yells silent and breathless and he keeps coming. He tips forward, wants to fall, and strong hands catch his shoulder, his nape, the wet slick of his come. They kiss, hungry and demanding and perfect, drive of hips and fingers and their fit as they both come, together. Bruce, now, Dick, again. Bruce--in Batman's skin, during a night too long, too wired-tight, too much and something had to give and break--thanks him here against brick and the push of night's wind, soft kisses and caresses, folds him cherished in safety of arms and cape. For this, for those years ago. For the _finally_ , their future, and everything in between.


End file.
